Rise of the Master of Strategy
by The Cipher III
Summary: Emiya Shirou, a boy that always charge in without thinking first. What will happen to the fifth HGW if he know how to use his head?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

* * *

I, Emiya Shirou, are currently being assaulted by a lance-wielding man.

The reason? It must be because I saw his fight against that red guy. I wondered if I had involed myself in some mafia business.

"You should give up, kid. And I'll give you a painless death."

"...Nice offer. But I don't wanna die right now so, no thanks."

What options do I have now?

Running? It's impossible. He's much more faster than me.

Hiding? Not a good choice, either. Same reason above.

Fighting back? I don't think I'll last long but… Okay, fighting back. If I can't win by strength, I'll win by strategy. With that thought, I ready my weapon, which is paper reinforced by my magecraft.

This is not a good weapon, but I don't have anything else at the moment. I have a katana but I put it in my room, and I don't think he'll let me get it.

"You choose to fight, huh. Okay, show me what you can do."

He jumps at me with an impressive speed. I respond by jump out of the room, into the backyard.

He chases after me, but the moment he steps on the ground.

BOOM!

I detonate the mine in the ground. I have about 10 of this things, but I only plant 3. Sakura and Fuji-nee usually come to my house so I don't want them to accidentally hit it.

"Did it get him?"

My question is answer when the man steps out, completely unharmed.

"Nice bait, kid. But if you want to wound me by this, you need to have enough fire-power to destroy a building."

That much! It seems he's not joking around. And he said 'wound', not 'kill'. Is this guy even human?

"Anything else, kid. If you don't, then here I come!"

He thrust his spear at my heart. I have predicted this beforehand, so I swing my weapon to deflect it. But he suddenly dissappears and reappears behind me, and kicks me in the gut. I cross my arms to guard, the impact sends my crashing into the storehouse.

"Guh…!"

"This is disappointing. Well, it's my fault to expect from a normal magus."

He casually walks to me.

"You're quick-witted, kid. Maybe you're the 7th."

He said somethings uncomprehendedly.

"But no matter, this is the end."

So this's where I die.

No, I can't die, not like this. I REFUSE TO DIE!

Suddenly, a light burst out behind me. From the light, a figure jumps out and intercepts my attacker.

It's a beautiful blond hair girl. Her beauty makes me stunned for a few seconds.

"I ask you… Are you my Master?"

* * *

"I ask you… Are you my Master?"

"…Master? What're you-"

"Our contract is now complete. I, Servant Saber, will engage the enemy Servant, Master."

She moves faster than I can think.

The knightly girl leaps out of the shed without hesitation.

"…!"

I get up and follow the girl, forgetting the pain in my body.

There's no way that girl will be a match for him.

Even armored like that, she is a girl smaller than me.

"Wai-!"

My words are silenced by the sound.

"What…?"

I can't believe in my eys.

This time, my head really goes blank.

"What is she?"

The sound of weapons.

The moon is hidden behind the clouds and the yard has returned to its original darkness.

In it, sparks are born from steel hitting steel.

The lance-wielding man wordlessly attacks the girl who jumped out of the shed.

But the girl parries the blow of the lance and knock away all following attacks, driving the guy back with every blow.

"…"

I… can't believe it.

The girl called Saber is overpowering that man.

The man's lance is thrown with even more power than before.

But…

The girl parries it with the "thing" in her hands and closes in on the man.

"Damn…!"

The man retreats a bit.

He holds his lance vertically to protect his ribs as the girl goes for them.

"Guh…!"

In each of the girl's blow is a terrible amount of magical energy.

The outrageous amount of magical energy is penetrating the opponent's weapon just by touching it.

Every time the girl swings, the yard is filled with light.

This is not a fight between normal humans. And the fighters are monster in the shape of human.

I'm a little angry that that bastard was holding back when fighting with me.

"Coward, what are you doing, hiding your weapon…!"

The man complains while avoiding the girl's fierce attacks.

"…"

The girl doesn't answer, but only attacks even more with the things in her hands...!

"You…!"

The man retreats with not even a chance to counterattack.

That's only natural.

Because the girl's weapon is invisible.

As he cannot sense her range, it would be careless to attack recklessly.

The girl definitely has "something" in her hands.

As you can't see what shape it is nor how long it is, you can't tell anything about it.

But from what I have seen so far, I'm sure that "thing" is a sword. The way she attacks gives me an image of a sword, even its range.

Their distance opens.

The two stare at each other silently.

"What's wrong, Lancer?

It would not do your name credit if you just stand there. If you will not come, I will."

Lancer? What kind of name is that? He uses a lance so his name is Lancer? Seriously?

"Let me ask you this first.

Your weapon, is it a sword?"

It seems the man has figured out her weapon, like I did.

"Who knows?

It might be an axe or it might be a spear. It might even be a bow, Lancer."

"Heh, interesting, Saber."

Lancer lowers his lance. It look likes he is indicating that he doesn't want to fight anymore.

But I know that stance.

I had seen it in that fight a few hours ago in the schoolyard.

It's the fatal move that was supposed to have ended the show.

"I'll ask this since this is out first meeting. Do you want to call it even?"

"I refuse. You will fall here, Lancer!"

The girl answers not missing any beats.

"I see. Geez, all I wanted to do was check things out, you know?"

It's exacly like back then. The magical energy rumbles in a whirlpool, centered on that lance.

He readies to unleash his ultimate move. This is not good.

But this is also my chance.

Taking the pistol I hide in my storehouse, I aim at Lancer's head.

I know this will not do anything to him, but I can make an opening for the girl as he is focus all his attention on her.

"If it comes to this, I'll take that heart of yours!"

At that moment.

"Gae…"

I fire my pistol.

"Bolg-"

The bullet hit him in the temple, not doing any damage as expected. But it's enough to distract him.

"What the-"

"Saber, now!" I shouted.

Like obey an order, the girl lunges forward and delivers a blow with all her might, as if smashing him down…!

Unfortunately, with a unbelievable reflex, he evades it. But he didn't evade it completely as a large wound appear on his body.

"Damn! Good plan, kid. Catch me off guard likes that."

"Gae Bolg… you are Ireland's man of light!"

Lancer frowns.

His hostility disappears and he clucks his tongue in annoyance.

"…I screwed up, huh. Indentity found out and wounded. It seems tonight is not my lucky night."

The pressure goes away.

Lancer turns his back and moves to the edge of the yard.

"I want to continuing our fight… but unfortunately, my Master is a coward. He's telling me to go back since my real name is discovered."

"…..Are you running away, Lancer?"

"Yeah. I don't mind if you come after me, Saber.

Just be prepared to die when you do."

With one bound.

Lancer easily jumps over the wall and disappears.

"Wait, Lancer…!"

"I think you should answer some of my questions first." I approached the girl and said.

I know she helped me but she is a strange being. I can't let my guard down until I know what she is.

"Who are-?"

"Why were you so reckless?"

She cut me in before I can finish my sentence. Her face is serious.

"What do you mean?"

"It's when you shoot Lancer. Why did you do that? Do you know you could get killed?"

"That, huh. Doesn't it work out perfectly?

And don't say it is reckless. It is all my plan."

"Plan or not, please restrain doing this from now on."

"Okay, okay, I get it. So let's get back to the topic.

Who are you?"

"…? What do you mean? I am Servant Saber.

You summoned me, so I don't think you should need to confirm it."

The girl answers in a quiet voice.

"Servant Saber, you say...?"

"Yes, so please call me Saber."

She replies without hesitation.

"So, what is a Servant? I don't think you mean a lackey, right?"

"You are not a formal Master, correct?"

"Huh…?" Another strange word comes out.

"But you are still my Master. As long as we have made a contract, I will not betray you. There is no need for you to be cautious."

"Uh…?"

She found out, huh. I don't want to offend her so I pretend to be natural, but it seems to be futile.

Back to the situation, her words make no sense to me.

All I know is that I am her "Master" and she is my "Servant". I think these words have deeper meaning.

"First, stop calling me 'Master'. My name is Emiya Shirou."

I think she slightly surprise when she heard my name. Does she know me?

"Then I shall call you Shirou. Yes, I like the sound of that better."

Did she just call me by my first name on our first meeting?

"Why are you calling me-

Ouch…!"

Pain suddenly runs through my left hand.

The back of my hand is burning.

My hand feels like it is in a fire, and on it is a strange mark that looks like a tattoo.

"What the…"

"That is called a Command Spell, Shirou.

It is the three claims on a Servant's obedience, and the life of a Master. Please do not use it thoughtlessly."

"I always think carefully before doing anything. And you still didn't answer my-."

Before I can finish with "question", the air around her changes. It's like when she fight that Lancer before.

"Is it an enemy?"

"Yes, I shall face them now.

There are two enemies outside. Judging by their presence, it should only take a few second to defeat them."

Saying so, Saber jumps lightly.

Like Lancer, she leaps over the wall and disappears outside.

"Hey, wait!

Geez, this girl. Only do what she want."

I run to the gate with full force, unlock it, and jump outside.

I search through the dark.

The moon is hidden, now of all times, and it is completely dark.

But…

I hear something nearby.

"There…!"

I run to the small road and caught the sight of Saber.

She is confronting a familiar guy in red.

Saber runs at the man in red with one blow, and…

"Stop, Saber!"

I shout, and she stops immediately. I am really her "Master".

"Why did you stop me, Shirou? This is a chance to take them down!"

"Of course I have to stop you.

What the hell are you thinking, leaving me like that to go fighting.

You should explain everything to me first."

"You shouldn't demand something like that when facing an enemy."

"It's your fault that we have to face another enemy. And I don't care. I hate being left in the dark."

The two of us stare at each other until I hear a familiar voice.

"Uhm, so you are an amateur right?"

We break our staring contest and look at the one who is talking.

"But first, good evening, Emiya-kun?"

"Tohsaka…?"

It's none other than Tohsaka Rin, the school idol.

* * *

Ater out meeting, Tohsaka starts explaining to me about what I had involved myself in. And it seems that Saber is not in her good shape because of not being proper summoned.

She says the priest is the one who know about Holy Grail War the most.

So I, Tohsaka and Saber are now going to the Fuyuki Church.

"Why do you look at me like that, Shirou?"

Saber asks me. The reason why I look at her is because she is wearing a YELLOW RAINCOAT right now.

"Saber, I know you want to hide your amour. But you fail badly at that, you know. That raincoat only make you more noticeable."

"…What!? I only want to hide my armour, so it's not a problem."

Saber says that but her flushed face says otherwise, though. Even Tohsakais giggling at the corner.

After a few minutes walking, I can see the church.

It is magnificent. The whole top of the hill must be the church's land as a flat field welcomes me as soon as I reach the top.

"Shirou, I will remain here."

"Huh? Why?"

"I did not come for the church. I followed to protect you. If your destination is the church, you should not go any farther, so I shall wait here for your return."

Saber says clearly. But to me, it is somewhat suspicious. It seems she hide many things from me, not just her real name. The only thing I know is she had been summoned before.

I can always use 1 Command Seal to make her speak, but that is not worth it. I think she had some past with the priest here.

"All right. Then I'll be going."

Inside the church is a man, which I assume is the priest.

"Is he the one?"

"Right. He is a magus, but he is pretty much a beginner, so I bring him here.

I believe it was the rules to report here when one becomes a Master, right?"

"Very well. Then I must thank this young man."

The priest slowly turns to me.

This guy, I feel something very wrong about him. And my intuition tells me that someone is watching us in the dark.

"I am Kotomine Kirei, the one entrusted with this church.

What is your name, seventh Master?"

"Emiya Shirou."

"Emiya-Shirou."

The priest slowly smiles as if he has met someone pleasant.

"Then let's start. Emiya Shirou, you are Saber's Master, correct?"

"Yes. I don't know anything about this Holy Grail War thing. So I hope you will explain to me all of it"

 ** _After a few minutes_**

"Okay, I have gotten the gist. But I still have some questions?"

"Oh, and what is it?"

"How many times this thing has occurred?"

"Up until now, there had been four War, this is the fifth."

"That many?! Then what happened to the last war."

"It is an event that everybody in this town known about.

Fire hundred killed or wounded. A hundred and thirty four buildings burned down. That inferno, still unexplained, is the remains of the Holy Grail War."

That confirmed it. I know there was something about the incident ten years ago.

"The last question. The winner of the Holy Grail War will have a wish, right? Is it the Master or the Servant?"

"Both. The Servant summoned to the Holy Grail also wish for it, so both will be granted a wish."

"Okay, I'm good now."

"If you don't have any more questions then, Emiya Shirou. Tell me your decision as to if you want to join this battle, the Holy Grail War, now."

"I already have my answer, I will…"

* * *

"I will join this battle as a Master. I'm in your care, Saber."

"Yes, as long as your Command Seals are still on your body, I will be your blade."

With this, we shake hands. I think we will make a good team.

"Let's go. We're going the same way until we get back to town."

Saying that, Tohsaka starts walking.

Following after her, we leave the church as well.

The three of us descend the hill together.

"I have something important to talk to you."

I turn to Tohsaka, who makes a confused face.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Do you have a wish that you want to be granted as well, Tohsaka?"

"You do know that we are enemies, right? But okay, I will tell you. I don't have any wishes."

"Huh? Then why participates in this?"

"I only want to be recognized as the winner of the Holy Grail War. That is my duty as a Tohsaka."

"Good. Then, do you want to form an alliance?"

I says, surprise both Tohsaka and Saber.

"What are you saying, Shirou?"

Saber shouts to me.

"Yeah, as she said."

Tohsaka as well. Do I speak to low?

"Okay, do you want to form an alliance?"

I repeat, this time with louder voice.

"That is not what I mean. Why do you want to form an alliance with me?"

"There are 3 reasons:

First, this will increase our chance to win. Although Saber is not at full power, she can still fight effectively. Two servants are still better than one, correct?

Second, it is to ensure my survival. I'm an amateur so obviously, they will target me first. With you, I can survive this more easily.

Finally, you don't have to worry about us fighting each other. Because I will let you win."

This surprises both Tohsaka and Saber, again.

"What are you saying? Do you want to surrender?"

Saber angrily says, Tohsaka wants to say the same as well, it seems.

Well, I just said I will join this battle a few seconds ago, and now I said I will let someone else win. She has the right to feel angry.

"Then let me ask you, Saber. Why do you fight in this War?"

"Of course to get the Grail, is there any other reasons?!"

"Then why do want to get the Grail?"

"Isn't it obvious, I have a wish that needs to be done."

"That is the point. Tohsaka don't have any wishes, so she will wish yours when she wins. And Tohsaka will have the title of the winner of the Holy Grail War as well. It is a fair deal, isn't it?"

Tohsaka and Saber's eyes wide open at this. They are completely loss at words. It seems they don't expect me to say this.

"So what do you think, Tohsaka? I want your answer right-"

"-Hey, have you finished talking?"

A yound voice echoes through the night.

The voice like a song is unmistakably that of a young girl.

My vision is drawn to the top of the hill.

There. A long shadow

"-Berserker"

Tohsaka mumbles a word.

I don't even need to ask. That thing is definitely a Servant. And he is very dangerous. Much more dangerous than Lancer.

"Good evening, Onii-chan. It's the second time we've met like this."

The girl smiles as she says so.

It is that girl. The one that warned me to summon something two days ago.

And then, the girl lifts the sides of her skirt and bows unsuitably for this situation.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I am Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern. You know the Einzbern right?"

"Einzbern…"

Tohsaka's body moves slightly as she seems to recognize that name.

"This is bad.

In term of skill, that guy is a lot better than Saber.

No, he can even fight against six Servants at the same time."

I know he is strong, but that strong huh.

"Archer, attack by the way of your class."

"What about defense?"

"Saber will do it. Emiya-kun, we will form an alliance right now."

"Good. Ready to engage, Saber."

"Roger."

Archer go back. It seems he will attack from afar while Saber will hold him here.

"Are you done talking?

Then I will begin. Kill them all, Berserker."

She orders the thing behind her, as if she's singing.

The larger body flies through the air.

The thing called Berserker comes flying down the whole distance from the top of the hill.

"Shirou, stay back!"

But before he can land, a rain of arrows fly down and push him back, an explosion engulfs him-. But he is completely unharmed.

"Impossible… No effect."

Tohsaka says surprise by this.

Not stop at that, Berserker, with a speed I cannot see, lunges at me. He swings his sword high, prepare to smash me to pieces.

Saber runs, her raincoat comes off. She runs in front of me and stops Berserker's great sword with her invisible weapon.

Saber draws her sword back and unleashes a powerful blow, which makes Berserker jumps back a few meters.

Saber jumps at him. She then delivers many strikes. Even though her weapon is invisible, Berserker parries all of it at ease, like he can see her weapon.

Saber jumps back, their distance opens.

"Shoot, Archer!"

Tohsaka says, and an arrow flies through the sky, hits Berserker directly.

But just like the last time, not even a scratch.

"What is this guy body made of?!"

Saber and Berserker continue trading blow.

The gray figure swings its giant sword as if it's the only thing it knows how to do.

Saber doesn't have the time to dodge it and blocks it with her sword.

Each of Berserker's attacks is a fatal one that must be blocked with all her might.

Therefore, Saber has to stay on defense.

But I won't last long.

"Saber, opens the distance. Tohsaka, shoot arrows again."

I shouts to both of them.

"Don't you see that it do not have any effect?!"

"Just do it!"

With this, Saber jumps away. Berserker tries to go after her but a rain of arrows interrupt him, force him to deflect it.

Although some arrows hit him, they don't do any damage to him at all.

"You should just give up, Onii-chan. Even with two Servants, you can't win."

"You're very confident in your Servant, Illya."

"Yes, Berserker is the strongest. Because he is the greatest hero of Greece, Heracles."

"Heracles you say!"

Tohsaka shouts worryingly.

But I grin. All the cards have been gathered.

"Why are you grinning like that, Onii-chan?"

Illya asks, confused by my expression.

"Because today is the day the great hero will fall."

"You think you can defeat my Berserker."

"Just you wait and see."

" _Saber, do you think you can kill that thing in one strike."_

I talk to Saber through telepathy. The priest has confirmed the Master and Servant can communicate like this without letting anyone else hear the conversation.

" _I think I can if get a clean hit."_

" _Good. Then we will use the same strategy like the time with Lancer."_

" _I refuse. It's too reckless. With an enemy like this, I cannot let you enter the batterfield."_

" _Not me. Archer will creat an opening for you."_

" _What do you want me to do?"_

" _Try to keep distance with Berserker. And when I give a signal, blow up all of his left side."_

" _I understand. I believe in you, Shirou."_

I end the conversation and turn to Tohsaka.

"Tohsaka, I have a plan."

IIIIIII

"Are you ready, Tohsaka?"

"Yeah, you better make this work."

"Good. Now,… GO!"

Understand my signal, Saber gathers a huge amount of prana into her weapon and leaps forward.

Seeing that, Berserker lunges at her. At that moment.

"TOHSAKA!"

Hearing that, an arrow comes flying at Berserker head.

And as I had expected. Berserker is distracted by this and uses his gigantic sword to parry it, leaving an opening to Saber.

But something unexpected happen. Berserker has caught her weapon.

But Saber still not give up. With her strength, she push the sword forward.

"Hahhhhh…!"

A golden light emit from the sword. A huge amount of prana burst out, destroy Berserker left side and tear through the air.

"There it is, hahh…!"

I reinforce my arm and throw the gems I borrow from Tohsaka into the sky. They land perfectly into Berserker body.

"Phew, mission succeed."

"I can't believe it works. It seems we got lucky."

Tohsaka says but I don't agree.

"It's no luck. I know Berserker will get distracted. But I don't expect he could catch Saber sword. It almost give me an heart attack there."

"How can you know this, anyway?"

"Do you remember when I told you to shoot arrows?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Archer has shot him three times.

The first and third time he deflects it. But the second time he let it hit him.

Strange, right? If the arrows are useless, why bother parry it?"

"Why?"

"The answer is he will parry the arrows if he is moving. So by forcing him to that situation, an opening will be created.

"Isn't it just your guess?! What if he ignores the arrow, or dodges it?"

"He won't dodge. Because Illya wants to show off her Servant's power to us. I get it in our conversation. And I bet 80% that he won't ignore the arrow. But no matter, my plan works out perfectly, isn't it?"

"Geez, I can't believe I listen to you… Hey, there's something wrong."

"What?"

"Why Berserker still not disappears? If a Servant is killed, he/she will disappear immediately. So why?"  
"So he can really do it, huh. Get away from there, Saber!"

Hearing my order, Saber jumps away.

And then, Berserker stands up. His wound start to heal. After a few seconds, all of his wound disappear, just like it is not even there in the first place.

"I can't believe you can take one of Berserker's live, Onii-chan. I'm impressed."

Unbeknownst to her, I already predict it.

Even with a servant this strong, it's too reckless to fight two Servants at once. So this guy must have some trump card hidden.

And this is what I thought, a Noble Phantasm that can heal the user, or let him revive after death. This explain why Illya is pretty confident and recklessly let that mad dog running wild.

My plan has two steps. First, creat an opening for Saber to destroy his left side. Second, put the gems I borrow from Tohsaka into Berserker left chest to kill him again if he can return to life by destroy his heart from the inside. Of course I have told this to Tohsaka as well.

"I had fun enough, so I will let you live. Bye bye, Onii-chan."

With that, the girl leaves. Her figure disappears into the darkness.

Tohsaka wants to say something but I stop her.

"Let her leave, Tohsaka."

I don't know how many time he can resurrect. I threw six gems into his body. If it is not enough, then we are screwed. It seems Tohsaka wants to retort but no words left her mouth.

With this, my first night in the Holy Grail War ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

"SHIROUUU!"

A familiar scream wakes me up. In my vision is something looking familiar, it has brown hairs and yellow stripes. Also it remind me of a tiger…

What? A tiger in my room? Maybe I'm still dreaming. With that thought, I lower my head and close my eye once again.

"Waiiitt! D-Don't go back to sleep! I'll curse you if you dare! SHIROUUUU!"

Somewhere far away a tiger howls desperately as a mighty lion proceeds to take it down under the conflicted gaze of an angel.

In the end the tiger is saved by her extraordinary lungs power, her screams loud enough to stir me from my slumber.

"Stop screaming."

I mutter irritatingly.

Then as I open my eyes, I freeze upon seeing indeed a tiger being taken down by lion under the gaze of an angel, who is Fuji-nee, Saber and Sakura.

"Just get out, all of you."

I stand up, a hand over my eyes.

"I'll join you in the dining room… soon."

I add almost plaintively as I notice the three of them aren't moving. I feel relieved when they finally leave my room.

"What a morning." I sigh tiredly.

After some explaination, I finally grasp the situation.

Fuji-nee and Sakura came to my house as usual, and Saber went to open the door. Upon seeing Saber, Fuji-nee went wild as she charged into my room while screaming. Seeing that, Saber quickly took her down to prevent any harms to me.

'Can't believe that I forgot about this.'

I think quietly.

"Shirou! Who is this girl?"

"There is a perfectly reasonable explaination to this."

I says trying to calm the beast down. Unfortunately-

"Shiiirouuuu..."

The fearsome beast mutters as she glares at me. It was a troublesome fact but despite Fuji-nee lack of skills at housework and usual brings havoc anywhere she goes, my guardian has a lie detector that work extremely well against her charge.

'I've summoned a spiritual entity by magic who is a heroic spirit of a long gone hero in order to participate in a tournament for an almighty wish-granting device.' don't really seem to fall under the "perfectly reasonable" explaination.

And I don't know what will happen to her if I said that. The last thing I want is another Lancer or Berserker goes after my guardian.

"This is Saber. My father acquaintance."

"Kiritsugu-san's acquaintaince?

Then she comes to visit Kiritsugu-san?"

"You can say that. But Fuji-nee, you have to help the archery club to day right? Aren't you... late?"

"AHHHH! I AM LATE! And I didn't eat breakfast yet!

Shirou! Make the food appear, now!"

"That demand might be quite unreasonable…

By the way Sakura, aren't you late too?"

"Okay, I'll be going now. I'll be back this evening after school. And-"

Her eyes narrow as she make a trembling Sakura on her motorbike behind her.

"This talk is not over yet!"

With this, Fuji-nee vanishes from sight.

"What a morning." I sigh tiredly, again.

* * *

The night come to Emiya residence, and at my door right now is a familiar black hair girl. On her side is a huge suitcase.

"What are you doing here, Tohsaka? And what is that thing?"

"From today, I'll live in your house, Emiya-kun. This is my luggage."

She says something uncomprehended.

"Huh? Why?"

I ask despite knowing the answer.

"What are you talking about? You and I are an alliance, right? It makes things easier this way. Now, where is my room?"

She comes into my house naturally like this is her house.

It's not like I don't want to. The truth is I plan to invite her to my house for the same reason. But, why now of all times?

"Wait, Tohsaka!"

I try to stop her but the voice of a dangerous tiger makes me freeze.

"Shirou, I have come back."

Yes, it is Fuji-nee, and Sakura too. Good timing, I must say.

"SHIROUUUU! Why is Tohsaka-san here?"

Fuji-nee starts screaming again at the sight of Tohsaka. Sakura even drop her bag.

"Good evening Fujimura-sensei, Sakura."

Tohsaka greets them politely.

"What a day." I sigh tiredly for the third time.

After some explaination, Tohsaka has made them give in, accept the fact that Tohsaka will also live with me from now on. She is really good at threatening people. So the rumour she makes the Treasurer off school for a week is true. But I can see that they are still not convinced.

"Then I will stay here, too!"

Fuji-nee exclaim.

"What...?"

"Me as well, senpai."

"What?! Why?"

"You, a boy in puperty lives together with two young girls.

As your guardian, I will stay here to watch."

Things start to escalate into something ridiculous. This is even more ridiculous than the whole HGW thing, I must say.

"And you Tohsaka-san, tonight you will be sleeping with me and Sakura, you as well Saber-san."

"No, I won't change my room. I need to be at Shirou's side all the time.

This is my deal with Shirou for not let me sleep in his room. I won't accept any change"

Saber says, which cause Fuji-nee and Sakura to gasp. Don't says something that easy to misunderstand, Saber!

"SHIROUUU! What does she mean?"

Tohsaka starts giggling at the corner. Don't laugh and help me, woman.

Sigh, this is gonna be a long night. And I thought I can have a peaceful dayoff to rest.

* * *

I, Tohsaka, and Sakura are walking to school.

The problem last night has finally settled down, with Fuji-nee, Sakura and Tohsaka staying with me. It seems I have to have a meeting at school. Can't risk being found out by the other two.

"Hey Tohsaka, let's meet at lunchtime."

I whisper to Tohsaka. She nods slightly understand my intention.

An awkward silence. It's too unbearable.

The awkward air mostly comes from Sakura and Tohsaka. They glance at each other a few time, but avert when their eyes meet. I wonder what are their relationship. I'm sure it's more than senpai-kouhai.

My thought is interrupted by an eerie feeling. What is this? I look at Tohsaka.

"We will talk about this later."

I nod. All things will be solve at lunchtime.

Unbeknownst to me, Sakura look at me with a worried face.

* * *

 ** _School Rooftop_**

"So, what is the thing at the school gate?"

I ask.

We are currently at the rooftop to avoid people.

"That is a boundary field. Someone set it up to suck people energy."

"A Master then."

"I think so too."

"Such an abject trick."

Saber's voice come from my hand. In my hand is a transmission device. I leave Saber home because she can't go into Astral Form.

She objected it at first. But when I said that I form an alliance for this situation as well, she stop objecting. Saber, even Tohsaka, seem surprise that I thought about this all when I made my proposition.

So, I use this device to not leave her out of the meeting, which is unfair considered that she is my partner in this battle.

"What is that, Shirou?"

Tohsaka also starts to call me by my first name, too.

"It's a transmission device, which help people to communicate with each other more conveniently. I have one for you, too."

I throw her another one. She catches it and stares at it strangely. It seems that all magus don't know how to use modern technology. She don't even know how to use the air-conditioner.

"Why do we have to use such a complicated thing like this? Magecraft is way more simple and convenient."

"Well, I can't do that.

Furthermore, we are fighting against magus. So using things they don't know are more efficient."

She seems to agree my reason as she stop arguing.

"Back to the topic, do you know who set it up?"

I ask.

"Unfortunately, no. But I think it is Caster.

Caster has been doing this other people for a while. I try to track Caster down but fail."

"I think the one did this is none other than Shinji."

"Huh, why?"

"It's obvious. He is a Matou, one of the three founding families. Consider his personality and the fact that he has been absent lately, it must be him."

"I see. I know he is a Master. But to think he would do something like this."

"Huh? You already know he is a Master?"

"Yeah, he is a Master, but not a magus. He comes to me a few times to form alliance, which I refuse."

"So you only want to test me, huh."

"Well, I need to confirm my partner's capacity."

"I see. But there's one more thing.

That guy,... I don't think he is a Master."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"I mean the Master who summons Servant and bears Command Seal is Sakura, while Shinji is the one control the Servant."

"D-Don't be absurd! How can he do something like that?"

"He can't. But his grandfather can. I met him before, and I know that he is not some normal old man. He must be the most powerful in the family and he knows many things about the HGW. So, here is my theory.

The two of them act under their grandfather order.

Sakura, a more qualify Master, will summon Servant and supply prana. But because she don't want to fight, he uses Sakura as a hostage to force Rider obey Shinji. He also manipulate Shinji's action"

"S-Such a thing..."

"I know it is hard to believe. But it is the most logical. Their grandfather, Matou Zouken is the mastermind."

"Are you really an amateur, Shirou?"

"It depends on how you define it. What I did is just use the information I gather and bring out a conclusion I think it is the most reasonable. Nothing much."

"Are you mocking me just now?"

"Huh? Well, enough about me. About Shinji's Servant, it must be Rider."

"Why Rider? Caster can set a boundary field too."

"From you story, Caster has been attacked civilian, right? If she already set a huge boundary field in this school, why bother attack other civilian."

"So, what should we do?"

"Can you destroy this thing, Tohsaka?"

"No, I can only make it weaker, this thing is too big for me."

"Then we will do that. If I can, I really want to meet Rider alone."

"What? Are you stupid? Do you want to get killed?"

"As I said before, Shinji is just a temporary Master. I don't think Rider appreciates it. So I think we can negotiate."

"Negotiate? What do you want to do?"

"Of course I want to save Sakura. I don't know what is going on in the Matou residence, but it is not good for Sakura. I think Rider will like this idea."

"But how can you meet Rider, alone no less?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I get lucky."

"I don't agree, Shirou. It's too reckless."

Saber, who has been silently the whole time, speaks up.

"Don't worry, Saber. If worse comes to worst, I'll use the Command Seal."

"Even so, it's still dangerous. Please, bring me with you."

"No, if sees you, Rider will retreat."

"But-"

"Listen to me, Saber. This is not your battle, it is ours.

You are not alone. I'm here with you. Rin and Archer too.

It's not a bad thing to rely on other, you know.

I'm your Master, so… have faith in me."

Saber falls silent at that. Am I being too dramatic? I'm really not good at this kind of thing.

"Okay, I believe in you, Master."

Saber, she calls me Master again. I wonder if this is a good or bad thing.

"All right. Now, we will start the operation after school.

Tohsaka, you and I will weaken the boundary field. If we run into Rider, let me handle it. Any questions?"

"What do we do if Shinji know about this?"

"Let him know. My plan is to provoke him into active the field."

"What?! You do know that this thing will harm many people, right."

"Yes. By provoke him, we can know when he'll active it. And we can take countermeasure.

Considered his personality, he won't care if the Field is weakened and still active it. So we can minimum the damage."

"So this plan is to control the time he will active the field, correct?"

"Yes, there are two scenarios:

First, Shinji will hide and wait for a good time to active the field. It will make it harder for us to determine the specific time.

Second, Shinji will negotiate with us. Maybe he will ask one of us to become his ally. Which is the most stupid decision."

"Why?"

"That way, I can provoke him more easily."

"Oh?"

"Any more questions?"

"No."

"Good. Now it's time, let's get back to class. See you after school, Tohsaka."

"Okay."

* * *

"Let's begin the operation. What do we need to do, Tohsaka?"

"We need to find all the sigil which is put around the school and destroy it."

"Okay, let's go."

Tohsaka go to the library, I follow her.

"Is there a sigil here?"

"I think so. I detect mana in here."

I suddenly stop.

"Shirou?"

I put my hand on the bookshelf.

"Trace on."

My mana begins to run through the shelf.

"Found it. It's under the books"

"There really was one. Good job."

I smile at that.

After a few hours, we finally neutralize all of it.

"Finally done, now we should wait for Shinji-"

A scream echoes through the school.

"This way."

I run to the schoolyard. There, I find an unconscious female stundent.

"This girl, she's been drained dry!"

"Drained dry?"

"Of her mana... Her life force, if you like. She hardly has any blood left.

If we don't do something, she will die."

"Can you do something, Tohsaka?"

"I should be able to stabilize her with this gem."

A green light over the girl. She start to cough. It seems Tohsaka can take care of her. I suddenly feel a presence in the jungle.

"Tohsaka, I leave her to you."

I stand up and walk to the jungle.

"Hey, where are you going, Shirou?"

"It seems that luck is on my side."

Finished, I run into the jungle. No one is in my sight. But suddenly a silhouette jumps at me.

"Wha-"

I dodge it on time. Looking back, I see my attacker. A beautiful purple hair woman. But the most noticeable feature is her blindfold.

She jumps into the sky, a chain shoot at me. But I still manage to dodge it.

"I'm surprised. You aren't going to use a Command Seal."

"Sorry, I don't have many left."

"Ah. Unlike my Master, you possess courage."

"Your Master, hah? Do you mean Matou Shinji?"

"Huh?"

"No need to feign ignorance. I already know. I even know Sakura is your true Master, correct?"

She don't reply back. So I continue.

"The real reason I don't call my Servant is because I want to talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

"I have a proposition, would you like to hear it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Shirou!"

Tohsaka calls me as she runs to me. It seems she has lost her patience.

"Are you okay, Shirou?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I give her a thumbs up.

"I guess the plan works well , right?"

The one says this is none other than the red Servant, who I haven't seen for a while.

"Oh, long time no see, Archer. Why are you here?"

"Rin calls me in case something happen."

"I see, and you're right. Rider accepts my proposition."

"Did she demand something else?"

"She wants to know which Servant I have, my allies if I have, and she wants me to kill both Shinji and Zouken after saving Sakura in exchange for spying Zouken."

"Isn't that too much? It's obvious that she doesn't believe us. She may even plan to betray us."

Tohsaka cuts in. I understand her worry.

"I have thought about that, too. So I won't reveal the most important information, which is you, Tohsaka."

"Me?"

"Yes. My alliance with you is my trump card. As long as no one know about this, we still have a huge chance of winning."

"It's that important! Ah,… yeah,… you're right."

"What's wrong Tohsaka? Your speech is weird."

"It's because she almost blurted out to Shinji that we are ally. But I managed to stop her."

"Archerrr! Why you…?"

"When did you meet Shinji?"

"It's the day she move to your house."

Yare yare, I should have warned her this beforehand.

"Well, at least Shinji still doesn't know. I want our alliance to remain secret from now on, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand…"

Tohsaka looks down, the scene looks just like a child does something bad and be found out by her parents.

"For now, let's go home and plan our next move."

* * *

"Hey Archer, I can sense your hostility, you know."

I and Tohsaka are going home. The sky has already become dark. And Archer's hostility toward me is all over the place.

"Hoh, I think all you have is your head but your sense is not bad, either. You impress me."

Archer appears. He doesn't even try to deny it.

"Archer! Should I remind you that we are ally?"

"And why do you think that he won't betray you? You trust him too much, Rin."

"W-What?"

"It's not like I want you to believe in everything I say. I would be disappointed if you guys do that."

"What are you saying at a time like this, Shirou?"

"It's as I said. I don't want you to blindly trust me. You are my ally, not my subordinate. Does this answer satisfy you Archer?"

Archer doesn't answer me and goes back to Astral Form. His hostility is still there, however.

"Geez. I don't know what is going on in his head."

"You have a good Servant, Tohsaka. He just want to protect you."

"I think he just wants to mess with me."

We go silent after that. After a few minutes of walking, we have arrived at my house.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, senpai… You too, Tohsaka-senpai."

Sakura greets us. It seems she is still not happy about Tohsaka living here.

"Hey, welcome back, Shirou. Saber-chan was really mad at you."

"Geh-."

She was mad! I thought she has approved my action.

"You know, Mitsuzuri-san was found a while ago."

"Mitsuzuri, what's wrong with her?"

I look at Tohsaka, she is confused like me.

"You don't know, Shirou?"

"Yeah, so what happened. Did she go missing or something?"

"Yes. And she was found."

"How did you know about that?"

"Ah, Ryuudou-kun asked me to tell you.

He said her memory is a bit jumbled, but there's no visible trauma, and her condition isn't life-threatening."

"Isn't that a great news, senpai?"

"Yeah."

A student, huh? Rider has attacked more people than I thought. And I didn't even know about this. Damn!

"No need to worry, Shirou. She is safe now."

Tohsaka notices my unpleasant face as she says that to calm me down.

"Thanks, Tohsaka."

I look at Sakura.

"Sakura, do you have a minute?

If possible, could you keep staying here for a while?"

"Okay… Um, I'll take you up on your kind offer."

"Good. I'll call Saber for dinner."

With that, I make my way to the dojo. Time to face Saber's wrath.

"Shirou."

Upon seeing Saber's serious face, I automatically take a step back. It's not gonna be easy like I thought.

"What's the result?"

"Uh, it's a success. But I thought I have already had your approval. Why make that face?"

"I accept your plan because I know you will still do it even if I refuse."

"Hehe, you know me too well."

"This is not a joking matter, Shirou!"

Saber rises her voice.

"Servant is not normal human. I thought you already knew that when you faced Lancer and Berserker. Why you still doing this?"

"And I thought I already said that you need to trust-."

"I am the one that should say that. I have a feeling that you don't rely on me and always doing thing alone. Isn't I your Servant?"

Saber says with a hurt expression. She thinks of me like that? Well, I guess that's true given all the things I have done so far.

I have neglected her too much lately. I guess I have to spend more time with her.

"Sorry Saber. I promise you I won't do thing like that again. And I will rely on you more."

Saber is taken back. It seems she thought I would argue back or something. She did not expect me to apologize her like that. Well, at least she lightens up a bit now.

"I would like to offer a suggestion.

Moving forward, you should build experience through hands-on training."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you for your help."

I say as I get ready to the training. Saber smiles at this.

"You really are more beautiful when you smile, Saber."

"W-What are you saying?"

Saber is taken back again. Her face is blushing now.

"You are cuter when you flushed as well."

"S-Stop making fun of me!"

"Hey, it's not fair to attack without saying."

* * *

 **Homurahara Academy**

"Hey, Emiya!"

Shinji calls me.

"Did you hear about Mitsuzuri? I just heard at the dojo this morning… Mitsuzuri was found in Shinto, huh? And in a back alley… I heard that her eyes were glazed, and her uniform was in tatters.

I don't know what happened, but how did a normal girl like her end up ditched in an alley like that? As a friend, I'm dying to-."

"Isn't it too specific Shinji, what you heard I mean? It's just like you are the one… who did it."

"Don't start speculating. If you throw around false accusations, you'll regret it, Emiya."

 _Ding…Dong…_

Hearing the school bell, Shinji returns to his seat with an annoyed face. Let's see who is gonna regret.

 **After school**

"Shirou. I have other business to tend to, so I'm heading home. I need to buy some supplies for tomorrow. You should head home early today too, Shirou."

"Okay, but I will stay here for some minutes."

"Then see you at home."

With this, Tohsaka go away. Shinji actively talk to me this morning so I think he will talk to me about the field when I'm alone.

"Heading home so late, after all that tedious sigil-erasing?"

As expected, he is here.

"The Bounded Field you've been systematically erasing is an insurance policy I set up for myself."

"Shinji, I knew it. You're…"

I act like I have realized this just now.

"Please don't be stiff, Emiya. Just like you, I don't have any mana, but they're making me a Master."

"So what's the story with that field?"

"I told you, it's just insurance."

"Then are you the one who attacked that student yesterday?"

"I didn't have any choice there. My Servant did it on her own."

You can't lie anyone with that tone, Shinji. This guy is really nothing but trash.

"Come on, you have to believe me. I don't want to fight anyone."

"All right."

"Wait Emiya! Will you team up with me? We, the Matous, used to be a mage family."

Here come the proposition. Fail with Tohsaka so you come to me, huh?

"The Matous?"

I continue acting.

"Well, it's no surprise that you wouldn't know, since you aren't a proper mage."

"Shinji, does Sakura know about you?"

"Mage families only pass down their secret arts to the eldest son. As if anyone would teach magic to that dunce of a girl."

Sakura is really nothing but a tool to this family. I really want to punch this guy right now.

"Well? What do you say?"

"Unfortunately, it's a no. I want to win so I don't want to work with an useless Master like you."

"What do you say?"

"I say I don't want to work with you, thank you very much."

"You! Then Let my sister home. I can't leave her in the home of one who's taking part in this slaughter."

"Hoh, such a caring elder brother."

I mock him.

"Unfortunately, it's a no too. I can take care of her better than such a caring brother like you, thank you very much. If you don't have anything else to say then, excuse me."

"Y-You son of a…

Wait! Emiya! Don't think this is over!"

I don't answer him as I run back home. With this, he will active the field to make me pay tomorrow. I should tell Tohsaka and Saber about this.

* * *

"You are wide open!"

 _BANG_

I smash my back to the wall. But I stand up.

"Okay, one more match!"

After the training, I go to my storehouse to practice my magecraft.

"Ouch… Damn Saber… She doesn't hold back."

I pick up a stone and mutter.

 _Trace on_

The stone become brighter as I pour my mana in. It has become more durable. But just like Tohsaka said, this is rubbish. It doesn't help much with in battle. Maybe if I do something else-

"Shirou?"

"What is it, Saber?"

"Nothing. Ijust sensed mana. You are training?"

"Yeah… I do this every day."

"May I enter?"

"Sure, come in."

"I heard that your magical speciality is strengthening."

"It's the only thing I can do, so I'm not sure if 'speciality' is the word."

"How does one train in the art of strengthening?"

"Strengthening isn't just about increasing a thing's toughness. It also includes increasing its effectiveness.

For this rock, it's making it harder. For that light bulb, it's making it brighter.

I visualize an object's component materials and pass my mana through them to strengthen it-."

I suddenly pause. This make Saber confused.

"What's wrong Shirou?"

"That's right! Why didn't I think about it until now! I'm such a big idiot!"

My outburst cause Saber to worry. But I don't care.

"Thank you Saber. Thanks to you, I can have a way to fight."

I return back to my training. Seeing this, Saber smiles as she stands up.

"Then I won't distract you anymore. Please try not to push yourself too hard."

"Okay,. Goodnight."

'Hehehe. With this, fighting a Servant won't be an obstacle anymore. It would be very hard but I can do this. I'm a genius after all.'

I think to myself while grinning.

* * *

I dream about something.

I'm in a wide grassland and there's a hill.

On top of it is girl looks like Saber. No, it IS Saber.

On her head is a golden crown and in her hand is a golden sword. It's a beautiful sword I must say.

But suddenly, everything become darkness. And then, I see myself waking out of my house, pass the street, go on the stairs… What the hell?!

I wake up. It seems i overslept. Some strange threads are binding me.

"Is this Ryuudou Temple?"

"Yes, it is."

A woman appears behind me. She is hooded so I can't see her face. But I know what she is.

"The Caster-class Servant?"

"Indeed, I am, Master of Saber."

I try to break the threads but-

"Do not bother. Once cast, a spell cannot be washed away with the water of mana. Especially by the flow from Magic Circuits as feeble as yours."

"Meaning that I was easy to summon here?"

"Because, of all the Masters, you are the weakest by far."

Shit, I was too careless. Because I was too occupied by the training, I completely forgot about this. Saber should have noticed my disappearance by now. I need to buy enough time.

"You're going to kill me?"

"Relax. If I killed you, I would not be able to drain you of mana. At first, I recklessly killed a few before I had the feel for it, but now, I can collect just the right amount."

"You're the one behind those comas in town?"

Although I had already known this from Tohsaka, I still ask her to buy time. She's still in the mood to talk. And I can gather information too.

"Oh, you didn't know? We Servant of the Caster class have the prerogative to establish territory.

By building a temple here, I've protected myself from you. You can see it, can't you? The mana of hundreds people store in this soil… The fragments of the rabble."

"Caster… You involved outsiders? Does your Master know about this?"

I ask her. I know I can't find out the identity of her Master, but at least I need to know what kind of person is he/she.

"My Master…? Hoh, it seems you still want to gather information, even in this situation. I'm impressed."

Damn, she found out. It seems I'm too obvious.

"Well, I think we have chatted long enough. Let's get those Command Seals off you."

 **With Saber**

Saber has already arrived at Ryuudou Temple, but she can't go in.

'A Bounded Field that repels the very concept of Heroic Spirits'

Saber thinks. The only way to go in is through the main gate. But a figure makes her stop.

"If I may, what class of Servant are you?"

"The Assassin-class Servant, Sasaki Kojirou."

Saber surprises at his introduction.

"Isn't it natural to identify oneself before combat?"

"When my opponent identifies himself, I'm honour-bound as a knight to do the same. Once I have done so, I will make you step aside. My name is-."

"No matter. My blade will tell me all I need to know of the enemy. If you wish to pass then force your way through."

 **With Shirou**

"You want to take my Commmand Seals?"

"That's right. I will transplant them onto my own Master. And then he will have Saber deal with that irritating Berserker."

I see, that's her plan, huh? So Caster-class can do something like this, or is it just her?

"Removing Command Seals also requires extracting your Magic Circuits."

Shit, is this the end? Just when I'm about to give up, a rain of arrows interfere.

"I expected to find you long dead, but you seem to have more tenacity than I'd thought."

"Finally here, Archer. Is Tohsaka here too?"

"No, Saber is too focus on saving so she forgot to tell Rin. You're lucky that I merely happened by.

So, how is your body? My arrows should have severed Caster's threads."

"Yeah, I can move."

"You are Archer? Damn that Assassin! What is he doing?"

Caster screams in anger. It seems she found out our alliance, well it can't be helped. But Assassin? Did she make an alliance too, or she steal him from other Master?

"I think things are about to get a bit violent. You know what to do now, right?"

"Don't need to tell me that."

It seems the fight is about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Before we fight, I have a question for you, Caster?"

I say. Caster obviously looks down on me. So I'm confident that she would answer almost all of my questions, except something important like her true name.

"Hoh? What is it?"

"I heard you mention Assassin before, correct? Your Masters work together?"

"Me? Work with that dog? With Assassin, who is no more than my pawn?"

"Your pawn?"

"Yes. That dog has no Master, you see."

"What?"

"Caster, you broke the rule!"

"What's wrong with a mage such as myself summoning a Servant?"

"You're saying that a Servant summoned another Servant? Is it possible?"

"That gatekeeper there, not summoned by a proper Master, is not the true Assassin. She broke the rules and summoned an Assassin-class Servant by herself."

Archer explains to me. So as long as you know the method, anyone can do it, huh?

"I see."

"Establishing this as her territory, she harvests souls from people in the city. She herself doesn't fight, but monitors the battle with borrowed eye throughout the city.

The three knight classes, which include Saber, doesn't as affected by magic. It's only natural for a magic-user class such as yourself to resort to underhanded tactics."

So that mean she know everything I've done so far?!

"But was it not your own volition to do so, Caster?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Masters and mages. If one summons a mage more powerful than oneself, one would be on guard, even with Command Seals.

Given that, it's hard to believe a Master would let you summon a Servant to obey you.

In which case, I can imagine you've long since made a puppet of him."

"Winning the HGW would be a simple matter. My considerable effort is directed toward what comes after."

What comes after? What did she mean?

"Oh, defeating us is simple, you say? This from a witch who does nothing but slink in the shadows?"

It seems she don't like the word "witch". I can see her mouth twitched just now.

"Yes, in this place, you may not so much as scratch me. To those who call me a witch, I shall deal the appropriate punishment."

If I remember correctly, Caster-class is not good at close combat. But she is very confident.

"Not even a scratch, you claim? One blow, then. If that will not suffice, I will leave you to Saber."

Finished, Archer summons his swords and closes the distance. Caster reacts by summoning her staff but it's too late. In an instant, Archer has cut her in half. Her corpse falls down and disappears. Is it over?

"Too bad, Archer."

Caster says from above as she fires magical beams at us. Seem like things won't be over easily. I think I will find somewhere to hide now. Staying here will only bring troubles to Archer.

Another beam shoots out. Archer jumps away and tries to close the distance again, but the magical beams get in his way.

"You vixen… You have a huge store of mana to draw out, don't you?"

Archer is totally at a disadvantage. Caster's home-field advantage is too much.

Should I run away? No, if I move, Caster will spot me. I need to stay out of her sight and let her focus on Archer.

Should I summon Saber? I only have 2 Command Seals left, I don't want to waste it. It will be my last option.

'You can do it, Archer! Please don't make me use a Command Seal.'

Back to the battle, Caster continuously fires beams. Archer cannot do anything except dodging or deflecting the beams.

But it has come to an end as Archer is caught in a purple barrier.

"How does that feel, Archer? Even the three knight classes cannot move if space itself is immobilized.

This would appear to be checkmate. I don't know which land's hero you were, but this is farewell."

Archer's mouth moves a little as if he wants to say something.

"What was that, Archer? If you wish to beg for your life, I can-."

"Imbecile! I said, "Dodge this", Caster!"

Suddenly, Archer's swords appear out of nowhere and fly to Caster. It seems he has thrown the swords before being caught.

Caster uses her staff to deflect them but this makes her lose her concentrate to maintain the barrier. She fires more beams at Archer but he dodges it completely and replace the swords with a black bow.

" _I am the bone of my sword._

 _Caladbolg!"_

Finished, Archer shoots an arrow toward Caster. This thing is stronger than the arrows he uses with Berserker.

Caster tries to block it but it is useless as the arrow breaks through her shield and hits her directly. With this, the battle is over.

"Archer, why do you not finish me off?"

With this, all of Caster's injuries disappear as if she has never been injured.

"I said I would test you with a single blow, didn't I?"

"You do not intend to kill me, then?"

"My objective was this boy. My policy is to avoid unnecessary fighting."

"Unnecessary? What are you-."

"I see. You two are quite alike, then."

"Hah?"

Both Archer and I say.

"That boy cannot abide a Servant like me, who feeds on innocent. And you dislike senseless slaughter. See? You are completely the same."

"How am I anything like this jerk? You must be kidding me"

"Agreed. I admit we may both be pacifists, but for different reasons."

"You, a pacifist?! If so, you should be happily cooperate with me without any hostility ."

"It's natural to be hostile toward an enemy."

"An enemy?! You little-."

"Ahhahaha. I like you two! Your strengths and the ways you use them is unique."

"What?"

"Join forces with me. I have a means to put an end to this war."

"I don't think so. What if you are lying to lure me in and turn me into a puppet? Sorry but, I'm not willing to take that risk."

"I'll pass, too. Your team has limited fighting potential. No matter how much power you gain, you are no match for Berserker.

I hate to admit it, but thanks to this guy that we are able to take down Berserker once. Without him, I don't think we can win against Berserker."

"Finally knows how important I am, huh? Take you long enough."

"Shut up."

"I see. Negotiations have broken down, then."

"Correct. Beside I've come here by my own volition. My Master did not send me, so I have no reason to kill you. Shall we call this a draw due to injury?"

"I'm surprised. Your Master has been hunting me, has she not? But still, you would let me go?"

"Yes, it is no concern of mine how many you kill here."

"You don't care but I care, Archer. I accept that you won't kill her, but don't even think about letting her go."

"I have no obligation to do what you want."

"You-."

"What a terrible man you are."

Finished, Caster flies up and disappears.

"Wait, Caster!"

I turn to Archer.

"Archer, why did you let Caster go?"

I ask angrily. This guy really gets on my nerve.

"Even if I'd struck her down, she'd have simply made her escape. To defeat Caster, we must get to her Master."

"But all the problems happening in town are her doing. Until we stop her, victims will keep piling up."

"On the contrary, I want to let her continue."

"Hah?!"

"Caster will keep draining people of life force, and will use that power to defeat Berserker. We'll deal with Caster afterward."

"I thought we already have a countermeasure for Berserker."

"How can you be sure that those things will be enough to kill him? What if he has more lives than you think?"

Archer asks me and I can't find any words to talk back. Even I'm not sure Berserker will die if Tohsaka detonate all the gems.

"But Tohsaka will never agree to such a plan!"

"You're right, which is why I'd like Caster to settle matters as soon as possible. I don't know how many will die, but humans are mortal, after all. However they die, at whose hands, the result is the same."

"What are you saying?"

"Caster is soft-hearted. She should have taken their lives while she had the chance. If everyone in the city dies, fighting would be easier."

"Shut up! Like I would choose that kind of method!"

"I feel the same way, Emiya Shirou. But it is impossible to save everyone.

If Caster wins the Grail. The damage won't be limited to this city alone. If we fail to win, the damage will be even greater.

Therefore, the only choice is to sacrifice this city's people. If that has the result of keeping the overall losses low, it's the same as your strategy.

You said you didn't want to involve innocent people, didn't you? Then admit it. If you try to avoid killing anyone, you won't save anyone in the end."

"Nice speech you have there, Archer. But it only applies to you, not to me.

You said that saving everyone is impossible, right? Then I will show you that I, Emiya Shirou, can make that 'impossble' become possible.

If you deem that I must kill in order to win this war, I will end this war without even one casualty. Ah well, maybe one or two casualty if possible."

"You! What do you think you are-."

"Enough! This matter settles here. About Caster, I will put it aside for now, I can't go after her by myself after all. I will report this to Tohsaka, though. Get ready to the punishment, and I promise you, it won't be light."

Finished, I turn to the gate and prepare to go out.

"Wait! This matter is not finished yet."

"Humh? Do you have anything else?"

"Fighting for others, but not yourself, is nothing but a hypocrisy.

It isn't victory that you want. It's peace. Even though there isn't any such thing in this world."

"That is where you are wrong, Archer."

"What?"

"Up until now, I only fight for myself and no one else. I save people because I want that. Even if they don't want to be saved, I will still do it, because that is what I want.

If there isn't any such thing as peace in this world, then I will create a new world where everyone can laugh happily together, if I deem it necessary of course.

I am simply a man who like happy endings and dislike bad endings.

Does this answer satisfy you?"

Archer falls silent at that and looks at me weirdly. Am I being dramatic again? I am really not good at this kind of thing.

"If you don't have anything else to say, then let's go. We still have Assassin left, you know."

I start walking down the stairs. In my sight is a man in purple and Saber. So he has been holding Saber all the time, huh? This guy is good.

"Shirou!"

Upon seeing me, Saber runs toward me. Assassin don't even try to interfere.

"That vixen… She retreated?"

"Saber."

"Shirou! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. See! Not even a scratch."

"Assassin, just now, why did you not strike me down?"

Saber seems to wonder the same thing as well.

"I was captivated, you see. You were attractive when we fought, but your concern for your Master is exquisite. Thus you caught my eyes.

That is enough for tonight. You may go."

"You're letting us go?"

"I am indeed. To find a worthy opponent is a rare thing. Or would you consider this a dept, Saber?"

"Of course, Sasaki Kojirou. Forgive my rudeness. You were truly an opponent worthy of my full attention.

Rest assured, I shall settle things with you. Regardless of the outcome of the Holy Grail War. I swear it."

Yare yare, why did those two become friendly all of sudden? Well, no matter, as long as he let us go.

"Then let's go home, Saber."

"Eyes full of knowledge and determination. It seems you have a good Master, Saber."

"Thanks for the compliment. Goodnight, Assassin."

"Goodnight to you too, Master of Saber."

For now, let's go back home and rest. I will think of a plan to deal with those guys later. I have something important to deal with tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

* * *

The morning come to the Emiya residence.

I wake up early today to prepare breakfast for everyone, which I haven't done for the past few days due to the Holy Grail War, and because Sakura has been doing all the works. Today too, of course. Although I have told her I will cook but she still insists on helping.

I wake up early today is to prepare for the confrontation with Shinji as well. With the way I talk yesterday and his personality, he will undoubtedly active the field.

Things have been escalated pretty quickly these days, which is not a good thing for me. I need to quickly deal with Shinji.

"Senpai, the fridge is empty." (Sakura)

So we have finally run out of food. Well, consider that this house now has five members, and two of them are big eaters, I'm surprised that it lasts this long. I wonder if my wallet can last till the end of the Holy Grail War.

"I will buy more tonight. Can you wake Tohsaka and Fuji-nee up for me? I need to go to the dojo." (Shirou)

"Yes. Please don't push youself too hard, senpai." (Sakura)

"I know." (Shirou)

I make my way to the dojo. The truth is that I don't really want to go to school today. With last night event, I want to focus on my new technique to help me in fighting. Guess that has to wait for tonight, I also need Tohsaka's help with that.

Inside the dojo, Saber is already there. She is the one who wakes up earliest in this house.

"Saber." (Shirou)

"Shirou. Shall we begin now?" (Saber)

"About that, Saber... I think I will stop training swordsmanship." (Shirou)

"Huh? What do you mean, Shirou?" (Saber)

"The truth is… I don't like fighting with weapon. I know weapon gives a huge advantage in combat, but if I have to fight, I want to fight with my bare hands. So I will train hand combat from now on.

It's not like I will stop training with you. But I will use my hands, not sword." (Shirou)

"If that is the fighting style you want, then I won't complain. But I don't think it is a good idea." (Saber)

"You will see." (Shirou)

Finished, the two of us get in battle stance.

My idea is just something simple. I think that if I can reinforce object, how about reinforcing my own body.

About fighting without weapon, it's not only because I like fighting with my hands, it's also because I found out that I reinforce my body better than other objects last night.

First, the efficiency. When reinforce other objects, I can only make it 2 times stronger. But with my body, I can make it 5, 10 or even 20 times stronger.

Second, the diversity. When reinforce other objects, I can only make it stronger in one side, for example making a light bulb lighter and nothing else. But with my body, I can reinforce many things such as my power, my speed, my sense, etc.

It was proved by Lancer that the weapon I reinforce can be easily broken. And I can't create weapons out of nowhere like Archer. So hand combat is the most effective style for me.

 _Self-Reinforcement: Level 3. Completed._

"Here I go, Saber." (Shirou)

I charge forward. Saber reacts by swinging the sword down to smash my head. I use my fist to parry it and unleash my chain of attacks. But Saber is Saber. She easily dodges or block it with her wooden sword.

It seems level 3 is not enough to fight a Servant. I really need a day off to practice this technique.

After 15 minutes, the training is over with my loss.

"I still can't land any hits on you." (Shirou)

I say while trying to catch my breath.

"No, you have improved very much, Shirou." (Saber)

"Thanks to the new technique I think of last night. If I continue improving it, I think I can match a Servant." (Shirou)

"I don't think it is possible. A normal mage cannot defeat a Servant." (Saber)

"Just you wait and see. For now, let's go to the dining room, shall we?" (Shirou)

* * *

I go to my classroom. Shinji is absent today. I already told Tohsaka to scout the entire school, but there is no sight of Shinji or his Servant. Did I miscalculate? Damn you Shinji! Where are you?

Well, let's ignore this for now. I can't do anything if he doesn't show up. And I can't even contact with Rider. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this.

After school, there's still no sight of Shinji. I don't think he will active the field when there aren't many students left. There is nothing left to do so I and Tohsaka go home immediately, not after buying more supplies, of course.

"It seems Shinji doesn't show up today." (Rin)

"Yes. I thought he will want to pay me back right away but I was wrong. I wonder what that guy is thinking." (Shirou)

"What should we do now?" (Rin)

"We can only wait for him to come by himself. Hunting him will only waste our times." (Shirou)

"Okay." (Shirou)

"Oh yeah, Tohsaka. Could you help me with my magecraft?" (Shirou)

"I can. But why suddenly?" (Rin)

"I have some new ideas." (Shirou)

Upon arriving at home, Saber comes out to greet us.

"Welcome back Shirou, Rin. Does Rider and her Master not come?" (Saber)

I give her the same talk with Tohsaka and tell her to come to the dojo. I need to master this technique as soon as possible.

"So, what is your idea?" (Rin)

"It's nothing special. It's just instead of reinforcing other object, I can reinforce my own body." (Shirou)

"It's really nothing special. And why you haven't thought about it until now?" (Rin)

Tohsaka says with a sigh. She seems not interested.

"It must be because my dad only told me to do it with other things. You seems not interested." (Shirou)

I decide to voice out my thought.

"Because it is the basic, every mages can do it easily. I don't think it will help you much." (Rin)

"But I think if I multiply my power 10 or 20 times, I can match a Servant." (Shirou)

"…You what?!" (Rin)

Tohsaka suddenly shouts. Did I say something strange? Even Saber looks at me weirdly.

"Is there something wrong?" (Shirou)

"Of course it is wrong. Do you know how much mana it takes to do that?" (Rin)

"I agree with Rin. A large-scale body reinforcement requires immense amount of magical power. I don't think a normal mage like Shirou can do it." (Saber)

"I can do it just fine, you know. Only 2 or 3 minutes, however." (Shirou)

I say, surprising both of them.

"It's better to show it to you." (Shirou)

I stand up and start reinforcing my right hand.

 _Self-Reinforcement: level 10. Completed._

Finished, I deliver a punch to the front. The air launch forward. It gives me a feeling that my fist looks like a gun.

"How is that?" (Shirou)

Both of them stare at me. Saber's eyes wide open and Tohsaka gapes. I don't know what to do but wait for them to respond.

Finally, Tohsaka says.

"You… No, I think I shouldn't be surprised if you can do something like this." (Rin)

What was that supposed to mean?

"So, how much can you reinforce your body?" (Rin)

"My limit is 20 times. But I will collapse after 30 seconds." (Shirou)

"I see."

Tohsaka says as she searchs her bag.

"Here, swallow this." (Rin)

She then gives me a red gem. I reluctant to do but she force it in my mouth.

"Go on. Gulp it down!" (Rin)

Maybe I should do as she said.

"That was awful!" (Shirou)

I suddenly feel dizzy.

"Hey, what's it doing to me?" (Shirou)

"It probaply feels a little weird, but try to bear with it.

The difference between mage and humans is that one has an on/off switch for Magic Circuits, and the other doesn't.

If you are a mage, once you create a Magic Circuit inside your body, you'll be able to control your mana by switching it on and off.

You're wasting your energy, creating a new Magic Circuit from scratch every day. The gem you just swallowed is going to force the switch that's stuck inside your body into the 'on' position." (Rin)

"I see." (Shirou)

The dizziness finally stops.

"So if I open the circuits, I can control my mana properly right?" (Shirou)

"That's right. How about trying it?" (Rin)

"Saber. If you may?" (Shirou)

Saber stands up with her wooden sword. I begin reinforce my body. As Tohsaka said, I can do it easier than before. I think my limit has been extended as well. Okay, here I go.

 _Self-Reinforcement: level 20. Completed._

* * *

The night has come to the Emiya residence. Sakura and Fuji-nee have already gone to sleep. With level 20, I can keep up with Saber while weakened of course. But with this, I can defend myself against Servant, or even fight them. The only problems are the time limit and Noble Phantasm.

"Why do you want to patrol at night?" (Rin)

Tohsaka's question snaps me out of my thought.

"Because of Caster. With last night fight, I think she will want to replenish her mana by draining people's energy." (Shirou)

"Good reason. Okay, I will help you." (Rin)

"Thanks, Tohsaka. Uh… Can I call you Rin now? You have called me by my first name after all."

"Take you long enough. Okay, you can. Be grateful for this." (Rin)

"I know, I know, Rin." (Shirou)

Her face blushes a bit when I call out her name.

"You go this way, I go that way. I don't think Caster will show up so we should split up." (Shirou)

"All right. See you later." (Rin)

Rin begins going away.

"We should go too, Saber." (Shirou)

"Okay, Shirou." (Saber)

After a few hours of patrolling, we decide to rest at the park. We didn't saw Caster or her familiar. I seems to overthink. Well, it's good that nothing happened.

"Let's head back, Saber." (Shirou)

"Yes." (Saber)

"Leaving so soon, Emiya." (Shinji)

It's Shinji's voice. I turn back and true enough, it's Shinji and Rider. Don't tell me…

"Rider! Kill him!" (Shinji)

Without wasting any seconds, Rider charges forward. Saber replaces her casual clothes with armours and goes to engage Rider.

So instead of using the field, he decides to confront me directly. Is this guy stupid? Ah, I forgot that this guy is a real idiot.

"What are you doing here, Shinji?" (Shirou)

"Are you blind or something, Emiya? I come here to kill you, of course. I will make you pay for underestimating me." (Shinji)

It seems like he won't back down, huh? In a direct combat, Saber will obviously win. But I don't want to kill Rider. She has just been my double agent for one day. I still don't have any information about Zouken or Sakura. Good job, Shinji! Thanks to your stupid action, my plan has gone haywire. What should I do now?

"Give up, Shinji! Your Servant is no match for mine!" (Shirou)

"Shut up, Emiya! Rider. Hurry up and kill him." (Shinji)

Damn. Still want to fight, huh? I can do this. I will knock him out and force Rider to retreat.

 _Self-Reinforcement: Level 5. Completed._

"Shinji!" (Shirou)

I run to him. Seeing this, Shinji starts to panic and try to run but it is useless. My speed is now much more than him.

I close the distance and punch him in the gut, follow by a punch in the face.

"I will give you one last chance Shinji! Give up your Command Seals and I will spare your life." (Shirou)

"Are you kidding?! You can't expect me to do that! If I give up my Command Seals, I won't be able to control Rider! If that happens, I'm good as…"

He says as he hold his book tightly. What is that book?

"Then go to the Kotomine Church. He'll protect any Master who is out of the fight." (Shirou)

"Shirou!" (Saber)

Saber suddenly shouts me name. I turn back and see Rider jumps at me. With my enhanced reflex, I manage to jump out of the way.

"R-Rider!" (Shinji)

"What will you do now, Master?" (Rider)

"Do you even need to ask?! Kill them all! Now!" (Shinji)

"Roger!" (Rider)

Rider then slash her neck with her dagger, the blood spray out and stop in the air and form a magic circle. From the magic circle, a creature emerges. It is a white horse with wings.

"Is that… Pegasus?" (Shirou)

"A Mystery that's on par with a miracle… She has a legendary beast that's millennia old?" (Saber)

Pegasus lets out a roar and charges toward us.

"Stay back, Shirou!" (Saber)

Saber jumps in front of me to block the beast's attack, but is blown away. Saber stands up difficultly, no visible injury.

"I'm surprised. Your're far more robust than you look." (Rider)

"Calling up a creature from the Age of Gods. That's a profoundly sinful act, Rider!" (Saber)

"I'm nothing more than someone who was an enemy to your kind. So I ride only those poor creatures that you people drove to extinction." (Rider)

"Now I see what you are. You're no Hero, you're some sort of demon, aren't you?" (Saber)

"I suggest that you start throwing curses, because you can't so much as touch my friend here." (Rider)

"Ahahaha! Were you watching, Emiya?! This is the different between my power and yours!" (Shinji)

"You…" (Shirou)

"Both you and that Servant of yours are finished. But don't worry, we are old friends! I'll grant you a quick death so you won't suffer!" (Shinji)

This guy. He changes his attitude pretty quickly.

"Do it, Rider! Start with that woman! Tear her limb from limb!" (Shinji)

Shit! Not good!

Suddenly, wind bursts out from Saber's invinsible sword.

"Saber?" (Shirou)

"I suppose the pre-game show is at an end, isn't it, Saber?" (Rider)

A golden bridle appears in Rider hands.

"That's your Noble Phantasm, Rider?" (Saber)

"Yes. My friend here is too gentle to be suited for battle. If I didn't use something like this, he'd never feel inclined to fight. It's unfortunatel, but die, Saber!" (Rider)

The beast roars loudly and fly into the sky. It wants to make a powerful dive.

"Rider…" (Saber)

" _ **Bellerophon!"**_ (Rider)

"I'm grateful that you attack from the sky. With this, I don't have to worry about burning the surface to cinder!" (Saber)

The wind disappears. In Saber's hands now is a beautiful golden sword.

"A golden sword…" (Shirou)

" _ **Ex-calibur!"**_ (Saber)

A golden light shoots out from Saber's sword, engulfing Rider's attack. After the light dies out, Rider is nowhere at sight. The battle is over.

"That sword is…" (Shirou)

"…It's burning! My Command Seals are burning up!" (Shinji)

"Shinji!"

Shinji tries to run away. That book, huh? So that's how he control Rider despite not being a Master.

"Don't think you can escape!" (Shirou)

"You really are a failure, Shinji." (Zouken)

Zouken appears out of nowhere behind Shinji.

"You are Matou Zouken!" (Shirou)

"That's right. Matou Zouken, head of the Matou family. We have already met before, Emiya Shirou. Sorry but I will take my grandchild with me." (Zouken)

"Wait!" (Shirou)

I try to catch them but they disappear. Rider is now death. And Zouken has finally acted. Damn! More problems for me.

 _Thud._

"Saber!" (Shirou)

Saber collapses. Her amours disappear in blue light and her sword disappears in golden light. Saber lies on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Saber!" (Shirou)

I run to her side.

"Saber! Are you okay?! Saber!" (Shirou)

* * *

 **About the name at the end of speech, I make it for you to be clear on who is talking.**

 **About Shirou's power, I make him focus on Reinforcement instead of Projection. This is a different Shirou after all, so I want him to have different way of fighting as well. Shirou can still use Projection, but it will not his main ability.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"How's Saber doing?" (Shirou)

"Judging from her condition, I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon." (Rin)

"I see…" (Shirou)

"Would you mind explaining what happened?" (Rin)

"We had a fight with Rider. Saber used her Noble Phantasm to defeated her, and then she collapsed afterwards." (Shirou)

"Saber used Noble Phantasm, huh? Right now, you two have a big problem." (Rin)

"What do you mean?" (Shirou)

"I think you already knew… That if you don't do something, Saber is going to disappear." (Rin)

"She is out of mana, right?" (Shirou)

"Yes. I don't know what kind of Noble Phantasm she used, but whatever it was, it must have used pretty much all of her mana.

It's mana that allows Servants, who are essentially spiritual entities, to exist physically, so if Saber runs out of mana, she's going to disappear." (Rin)

"I take that she still has some mana left." (Shirou)

"That's right. I think she'll be able to recover enough mana to maintain her physical state. But that's as far as it'll go!

Since Saber can't replenish her mana from her Master, she's always going to be forced to fight in the condition she's in now. If she uses her Noble Phantasm again, she'll disappear for sure." (Rin)

"So what should I do?" (Shirou)

"There're only two ways to get a wounded Servant to recover. The first is for its Master to replenish its mana. The other… is to make the Servant replenish its mana on its own." (Rin)

"In other words, draining people's energy. Saber would never agree to do that." (Shirou)

"No, I suppose she wouldn't. In that case, can you supply her with mana?" (Rin)

"I would do that if I can." (Shirou)

"There might be some other way, but… No, I shouldn't try to sugarcoat this.

I think you've figured it out already, but there is only one solution for this. If you want to save Saber, your only option is to use your Comman Seal to order her to attack someone." (Rin)

That is the only way, huh? Killing innocent people to save Saber. Can I do something like that? I think I already had the answer.

"Thank you for your suggestion, but I will never do something like that." (Shirou)

"Do you want Saber to disappear?!" (Rin)

"There must be other way. If there is not, I will create a way myself." (Shirou)

I say with determination.

"Then do what you want. Don't blame me if something happen." (Rin)

"Leave Saber to me. There's one more thing. Can you tell Archer to keep an eye on Ryuudou Temple?" (Shirou)

"Why?" (Rin)

"Caster's objective is to take Saber from me. I don't want her to take this opportunity." (Shirou)

"Okay, I will do…" (Rin)

Rin abruptly stops as someone enter the room.

"Tohsaka-senpai, senpai, what're you two doing at this hour?" (Sakura)

"It's nothing, Sakura. We can't sleep so we chat a bit to kill time." (Shirou)

"I think you went to sleep, Sakura." (Rin)

"Ah, I cannot sleep as well, so…" (Sakura)

Sakura suddenly collapses.

"Sakura/Sakura!" (Shirou/Rin)

I catch her before she hit the floor. Her body is hot.

"She has a fever. Rin, prepare some ice, I will take her to her room." (Shirou)

"Okay." (Rin)

What's with today? My plan failed, my double agent died, Saber is unconscious and Sakura comes down with a fever. Today is not my day.

"I'm… fine,… senpai." (Sakura)

"You're not fine, okay. Now, rest!" (Shirou)

After put Sakura to bed, I come back to the living room.

"How's Sakura?" (Rin)

"She is sleeping now. You should go to sleep as well, I will check on Saber." (Shirou)

"Think about this carefully, okay?" (Rin)

Rin goes back to her room. I will go to check on Saber's condition. I must think up a solution, I can't let this lasts any longer. But what can I do? I'm just an amateur mage.

That's right. I can't replenish Saber's mana, but Rin can. I wonder if there is any way to someone not a Master to replenish Servant's mana. But if there was, Rin would know about it. Things have become so complicated…

* * *

"Oh, man… Did I fall asleep?"

I look at the clock, it is 6 in the morning. So I fall asleep while thinking, huh? Maybe I should get some fresh air to clear my mind.

As I walk out, I catch the sight of Archer standing in the yard.

"What are you doing, Archer?" (Shirou)

"I just come back after watching Ryuudou Temple. It seems Caster hasn't made any movements since our fight." (Archer)

"I see. But keep on watching, anyway." (Shirou)

"You're not my Master, you know. Oh yeah, I heard what happened to Saber. Any Servant summoned by a half-trained Master and forced to fight without any mana replenishment will disappear eventually. She knew all along this would happen." (Archer)

"I'm not going to let Saber disappear, no matter what." (Shirou)

"Saber must have known that she would disappear if she used her Noble Phantasm. She probably intended to never use it.

There's just one reason for her to have used Noble Phantasm in spite of that. Saber chose to protect you rather than herself. Never forget that." (Archer)

I don't answer him. I already knew that. To protect me, Saber accepted the risk. But I will not use that method. Even if it can save her, she will hate me forever for that. I must find another way.

With that thought, I go out. I decide to sit at the park's bench. As Archer said, I'm just a half-ass mage. If even a genius mage like Tohsaka can't find another way, how can I? No, I shouldn't be that pessimistic. This is not like me at all.

Suddenly, someone poke me.

"Hey, that is not funn…" (Shirou)

I look at. In my sight is a familiar white-haired little girl, which makes me fall out of the bench.

"Y-You're…!" (Shirou)

"Nice to see you. So you're still alive, onii-chan!" (Illya)

She greets me with a smile. Shit! I'm too occupied in thinking that I don't see her coming.

"I don't believe it! You don't plan to fight here, do you?!" (Shirou)

"Huh? Why would I do that? We're not supposed to fight while the sun is still up." (Illya)

I don't think I can defend myself right now if she decide to fight.

"Your name is Illya right?" (Shirou)

"Yes. What is your name, onii-chan?" (Shirou)

"Me? I'm Emiya Shirou." (Shirou)

"Emiya Shiro?" (Illya)

"Emiya Shiro-U" (Shirou)

"Emi Yashirou?" (Illya)

"If it's hard for you to say, call me Shirou." (Shirou)

"I left Berserker at home today. You don't have Saber with you, so we're even!" (Illya)

She can call Berserker anytime with her Command Seals though. I can't let my guard down.

"I have so much stuff that I want to talk to you about!" (Illya)

"Talk to me? I thought you see me as an enemy." (Shirou)

"Oh, I don't have any enemies! But if you behave yourself, I'd be willing to let you walk away, Shirou." (Illya)

So she doesn't even see me as a threat, huh?

"All right, I will talk to you. What kinds of things do you like to talk about?" (Shirou)

I'd better do as she said. I don't want to get on her bad side right now. Maybe I can use this chance to gather information.

"I haven't really talked to very many people before, so I'll let you pick. It's the boy's responsibility to keep the girl entertained, right?" (Illya)

She comes near me and buries her face into my chest.

"You aren't cold, are you, Illya?" (Shirou)

"Yes, I don't like the cold." (Illya)

"Oh, well, be careful. The wind is awfully chilly today. Oh, where are you from, Illya?" (Shirou)

"I was born in the old, old castle of the Einzberns. It was always cold there, and it was always snowing." (Illya)

"I would've thought that somebody who's from a cold country would be used to the cold." (Shirou)

"I'm used to the cold, I just hate it. I like warmth more than I like cold. I love the snow, though. My father used to say hair was white, just like the snow. My father used to tell me that all the time." (Illya)

"I agree, it's as white as snow. Like a little snow fairy." (Shirou)

"Isn't it? I inherited my hair from my mother. I'm really proud of it." (Illya)

Looking at her like this, it's hard to believe she is the one that try to kill me a few days ago. How can this little girl can be a Master anyway? Did her family force her or something?

"What did you inherit from your father, Shirou?" (Illya)

"Huh? What did I get from my dad?" (Shirou)

Her question snaps me out of my thought. Her question is a little weird. Why did she only ask about my father?

"I didn't get any physical traits from him like you got from your mother. But I did get something from him that's just as important." (Shirou)

"Wow, that's great… So, from what you just said, you didn't get a Magus Seal from him? You're not a Master, then?" (Illya)

Should I lie? I don't think that will change anything.

"No, I'm a Master. But a half-baked one without a Seal, not one with a proper lineage like you are, Illya." (Shirou)

"Huh? I'm a Master, but I was never taught any magic." (Illya)

"What? Then you didn't inherit a Magus Seal from your parents?" (Shirou)

"Well, no, but aren't Magus Seals something you need to be a Master?" (Illya)

Magus Seals, huh? I don't think we need that to be a Master, like me for example.

"I don't understand all this stuff, either." (Shirou)

Illya then gets off my chest and sits beside me.

"Come to think of it, where do you live, Illya?" (Shirou)

"Over there! There's a big forest, right? There's a big, Western-style house there, and I was told to go to live there during the Holy Grail War." (Illya)

So that's where her base is.

"You come here by yourself?" (Shirou)

"Yeah, I snuck out of the house. Sella and Liz are just maids, but they sure are bossy. They always keep me shut up in my room, saying that the cold is bad for my health, so today is a special treat for me." (Illya)

Illya makes a sad expression. Her maids, huh? I think they come here to observe her. So she is a lonely little girl. I think I bought something when I came here. I look at the bag at my left.

"Want one?" (Shirou)

"What is it?" (Illya)

"Oh, you've never seen a taiyaki before?" (Shirou)

"Taiyaki? Um… will you give me one?" (Illya)

"They're sweet." (Shirou)

"Thanks." (Illya)

Illya takes the taiyaki from my hand and happily eat it.

"It's good." (Illya)

I decide to eat as well. If I had a little sister, maybe she'd be like this.

"Oh. You look depressed earlier. What's the matter?" (Illya)

"About that…" (Shirou)

"Saber's about to disappear, right?" (Illya)

"You?!" (Shirou)

"It's because you're like this that Rider's Master was able to get away, Shirou." (Illya)

I think it's because Zouken save him. I narrow my eyes. This girl, she was there last night.

"Yep, I was. But I only watched from the sidelines." (Illya)

Her eyes suddenly glow. Don't tell me…

"Wow, you're paralyzed already! Honestly, Shirou, you don't have any defenses at all, do you? I can't believe I caught you this easily… You're so adorable!" (Illya)

"Illya…" (Shirou)

"It's a waste of time to try to move, onii-chan. Soon, you won't be able to speak, either." (Illya)

Mystic Eyes, huh? I can break it easily by reinforcing my mind, but it's not a good idea. She can call Berserker to crush me any time. I can say that my fate was already sealed when I met her. I don't think she want to kill me, though.

I start to regret going out. I should've seen this coming. I should've at least told Archer to come with me. I have make a grave mistake in this difficult situation. Damn!

"Saber's going to disappear, anyway, so we might as well get it over with quickly, right? Sweet dreams, onii-chan." (Illya)

I start closing my eyes, only pretend of course. I reinforce my mind a bit to resist the spell but don't let Illya finds out. I don't think she want to kill me, but for safety.

After a few hours, I open my eyes. I seem to be in a strange room, Illya's room, maybe. My hands and legs are tied to the chair by the rope. Of course I can break this easily, even if she uses chains. It's already sunset.

"You're finally awake!" (Illya)

Illya enters the room.

"How are you feeling? You should be able to talk again by now." (Illya)

"Yeah. And I'm thinking clearly enough to know that I'm your prisoner." (Shirou)

"What, you aren't happy? Captured enemies are supposed to be thrown into the dungeon. I decided to make an exception for you and put you in my room instead.

This is my castle in the forest. No one come to save you, and no one can interfere, either." (Illya)

"Why did you bring me here? If you're planning to kill me, you could've done it back at the park." (Shirou)

"What do you mean? I don't intend to kill you, Shirou. I'm gonna kill the other Masters, but not you, you're special." (Illya)

I was right after all, she didn't want to kill me. But why? Does our talk back then change her mind? Maybe I'm good at befriending with people more than I've thought.

"So, will you become my Servant. That way, I won't have to kill you." (Illya)

"What did you say?" (Shirou)

 **Emiya residence**

At the same time, Saber is awake.

"Shirou…" (Saber)

With a bad feeling, Saber search the house for Shirou but there's no sight of him.

"Shirou… Where are you?" (Saber)

Saber decide to consult this with Rin, their ally.

"Shirou's missing?" (Rin)

"Yes. I sense that he is unharmed, but he is far away. He is probably in the enemy's hands… Please, I need your help." (Saber)

"Leave him to his fate, Rin. More likely than not, he was abducted while sitting in the open, lost in thought. You don't have any obligation to help an oblivious Master like him." (Archer)

"Such insolence." (Saber)

"Need I remind you, we're enemies. If he gets himself killed, it will only save us the trouble." (Archer)

Saber tries go out but only for her to stumbles down.

"Don't overdo it. You're so low on mana that you can't even arm yourself, right?" (Saber)

"I can fight. I can't abaddon Shirou." (Saber)

Upon seeing Saber's determination eyes. Rin makes her decision.

"Archer." (Rin)

 **Einzbern Castle**

"Come on, Shirou, be my Servant." (Illya)

"I don't think so." (Shirou)

"Come one, once Saber disappears, you won't have any way to fight, right? There won't be any point in remaining a Master." (Illya)

"Saber isn't gone yet, you know." (Shirou)

"Maybe not, but in the shape she's in, she'll be killed easily. You should stay here, I'll protect you forever." (Illya)

"I can't do that." (Shirou)

"You don't get it, do you? Right now, you're my little bird in the cage. Whether you live or die is entirely up to me. So I suggest you don't say anything that will make me angry.

Besides, I've waited ten years for this. What fun would it be to simply kill you?" (Illya)

Waited for ten years? What did she mean? So I'm her target right from the start, huh?

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Shirou, give yourself to me."

"My answer is still the same." (Shirou)

If she is this persistent, she won't kill me easily. Even if I refuse.

"I see. So you're going to betray me, too. I've been turning a blind eye to you this far, but that ends now, too. You wait right there." (Illya)

"What are you planning on doing?" (Shirou)

"I'm going to kill Saber, that's what. If I do that, you'll be a little sorry for turning me down, right, Shirou? And once I'm done with them, it'll be your turn. If you won't be mine, then I have no use for you." (Illya)

What an arrogance little girl!

"Well, I'll be back soon. Try as hard as you can to escape." (Illya)

Illya then gets out of the room.

Saber and the other must be looking for me right now. I wonder if they can make it here, especially Saber. She is still not well. I need to get out of here first.

At the same time outside of Einzbern Castle, Saber, Rin and Archer have already come.

"Shirou… Stay safe." (Saber)


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Self-Reinforcement: Level 10. Completed._

I break the rope like it is made of paper. Now what's my next move? Running out without thinking will get me captured again. I wonder where Saber and the other are. Saber is still not well. It'll be dangerous if we fight Illya like this. I hope they are not inside. I must prepare for the worst scenario.

 _Self-Reinforcement: Over Limit._

I will use my trump card now. This will take a lot of times to finish, and the feedback is really bad but with I don't have any choice left. This is the only way to win.

Huh? The sound of footsteps. A guard is checking up on me now? Worst situation ever. I decide to hide behind the door to ambush whoever is going to go in.

"Stay where you are!" (Saber)

It's Saber! Thank Goodness!

"Shirou?" (Saber)

"Saber!" (Shirou)

"You're in better shape than we expected. I suppose this means that we didn't need to come here." (Rin)

"As I recall, that's what I told you. I said we should leave Emiya Shirou to his fate." (Archer)

"Come on. Let's get out of here before Illyasviel gets back." (Rin)

We start moving. The house is strangely empty. I remember that Illya has two maids. Where are they? I have a bad feeling about this.

"That's the…" (Shirou)

"The exit. Looks like we made it in time." (Rin)

"The exit? This is the front entrance to the castle! Isn't this the most obvious way to go? Or the most ballsy…" (Shirou)

"The enemy's way. So our best bet is to make a break for it using the shortest route, right? All right, here goes." (Rin)

I don't think it will be that easy, however. I decide to follow her anyway.

"Goodness, you're leaving already? What a shame, you just got here." (Illya)

Illya's voice comes from behind. Shit! An ambush, huh?

"Illyasviel…" (Rin)

"Good evening. I'm glad that you came here and saved me the trouble of finding you, Rin." (Illya)

Rin doesn't answer her.

"What's the matter? It's no fun if you don't say anything. I'm giving you a little time, so you really ought to come up with some last words." (Illya)

"All right, let me ask you something, then. Illyasviel, I didn't sense you coming back inside. You weren't hiding here the whole time, were you?" (Rin)

It seems Rin wants to buy some time.

"That's right. I didn't go anywhere. I was just watching your people run around like fools." (Illya)

"So it was a fake that you went outside, then." (Rin)

"That's right. I'm the lady of the castle, so I have to see to my guests' needs… and keep them company!"

Finished, Berserker jumps out and lands in front of us. The talking time is over.

"Have you said all that you wanted to say? All right, then, let's get started. I give you my word. I won't let any of you escape today." (Illya)

"Shirou, I want you to run. Leave this to me, and…" (Saber)

Saber doesn't even have enough strength to finish her words.

"I don't think you can buy us much time given your condition." (Shirou)

"Archer, can you hear me? It doesn't have to be for long, but I need you to slow him down by yourself." (Rin)

"Preposterous… Have you lost your mind, Rin? Archer can't possibly take on Berserker by himself." (Saber)

"We'll escape while you keep him occupied. All right?" (Rin)

"That's the wisest course of action. If you escape first, Rin, I'll be able to escape too. Besides, independent operations such as this is the speciality of the Archer-class." (Archer)

"Need I remind you that we have some of your gems plant inside Berserker's body, Rin." (Shirou)

"I know." (Rin)

"I'm amazed. You seriously think that your no-name Servant is going to stop my Heracles. You're a lot more amusing than I give you credit for, Rin." (Illya)

"By the way, Rin. Do you mind if I asked you something just so I'm clear on this. I can buy you time if that's all you want, but you wouldn't have a problem with it if I went ahead and destroyed that thing, right?" (Archer)

Archer says with a smile. Such confident! I hope you can do that, too. It will save us more troubles.

"Archer… No, don't hold back if you don't want to." (Rin)

"In that case, I hope to live up to your expectations." (Archer)

"Rip that insolent fool limb from limb if you want! Kill him, Berserker!" (Illya)

Berserker lets out a roar.

"Do it, Rin!" (Shirou)

Hearing my voice, Rin active the gems. Berserker's body explodes. Smoke covers all over the place.

"Did that do it?" (Shirou)

When the smoke is cleared, I have answer. All of Berserker's wounds have healed completely.

"Hoh? So that's why you are so confident. But unfortunately, it only takes out two lives. My Berserker has total twelve lives."

Only two lives?! So we have ten lives left, huh?

"One more thing, Berserker will gain the resistance to the attack that kill him after he heals. So you can't use that method again, onii-chan." (Illya)

Things become harder and harder every second.

"Shirou! Saber! Let's go!" (Rin)

Rin and Saber begin to run. As for Archer…

"I leave the rest to you, Emiya Shirou!" (Archer)

Archer materialize his swords and throws it at the ceiling. The concrete falls down and blocks the path.

"Don't say something like it is your last words. We will make it out alive for sure!" (Shirou)

I says as I begin to run after the girls.

We make it into the forest.

"Which way?!" (Shirou)

"This way!" (Rin)

 **Einzbern Castle**

Berserker swings his gigantic sword at Archer. He jumps back to dodge but he can't avoid it completely. Berserker continues pressing Archer. Each of his attacks is a fatal one. Archer tries his best to evade but only for more wounds to open up.

"I dodge his every strikes, and this happens?" (Archer)

"That's the way, Berserker! Hurry up and crush him!" (Illya)

Archer materialize his swords again and prepare to fight. Like the last time, Berserker attacks ferociously, Archer dodges difficultly. But that finally come to an end as Berserker swings his sword down and smash Archer into the wall.

"How weak… They broke down almost as soon as you called them up? You really thought you could fight Berserker with a Noble Phantasm like that? Berserker!" (Illya)

"So, I guess he really is as tough as the rumors say. If that's the case…

 _ **I am the bone of my sword**_ " (Archer)

In Archer's hands is a bow and a spiral sword-like arrow. Berserker jumps at him but…

" _ **Caladbolg"**_ (Archer)

An explosion rings out and engulf Berserker. It also makes a huge hole in the ceiling.

"I can't believe it, he put Berserker on the defensive. Who in the world is he? He actually Projected a Noble Phantasm?" (Illya)

"That would've instantly killed any normal Servant." (Archer)

Berserker stands up and roars loudly. Archer decides to jump to the roof.

"Berserker! Go after him!" (Illya)

Archer stands on the fence. Berserker climps up and lunges at him. But he falls down and stuck in the hole from before.

" _ **Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.**_

 _ **I have created over a thousand blades."**_ (Archer)

In Archer hands now is two pairs of his twin swords as he throws it at Berserker, creating a huge explosion.

"What?" (Illya)

" _ **Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life."**_ (Archer)

Archer materialize his twin swords again. But this time, they become bigger and change to two massive blades.

" _ **Power, uproot the mountains!**_

 _ **Blade, part the waters!"**_ (Archer)

Archer swings his two massive blades at Berserker, but...

"Did I mess that up?" (Archer)

Archer's left arm seems to have broken.

Berserker stands up again, clearly unharmed.

"Now I understand… He's the most powerful Servant, all right." (Archer)

Berserker begin to attack, smashing Archer down to the entrance again.

"I thought I had freed myself from all that…" (Archer)

"He's alive… I don't believe it… Berserker! Stop playing around! Something's funny about this guy! Kill him before he kills you! No slip-ups, and no hesitation!" (Illya)

"You never did have any mercy in you, Illya…" (Archer)

Archer says weakly as he tries to stand up.

"'Illya'?" (Illya)

"My defeat is a foregone conclusion, but you're going to have to work for it, Berserker. At least go easy on me. In the meantime, I'll take two more, then be on my way!" (Archer)

Archer materializes his white sword and destroys the light.

"Where is he? I don't sense him… Did he run away?" (Illya)

At that time, the moon begins to shine, revealing Archer's position.

"So, it looks like the goddess of the moon wasn't on your side."

" _ **Have withstood pain to create many weapons."**_ (Archer)

"Berserker!" (Illya)

Berserker jumps at Archer.

" _ **Yet, those hands will never hold anything.**_

 _ **So, as I pray…**_

 _ **Unlimited Blade Works."**_ (Archer)

Archer opens his eyes and smirks as the world around him begins to change. The ground that he is sitting on begins to get engulfed with flames.

"What's this?" (Illya)

When Illya opens her eyes, everything around her has changed. They are no longer inside the Einzbern Castle, instead, they are in a wasteland that is filled with swords. The sky is no longer the soothing blue color that it should be, and the moon is no longer present.

"A Reality Marble?" (Illya)

Archer smiles as he picks up the sword beside him.

"As you can see, what you face is unlimited blades. The pinnacle of weaponry. Don't let that scare you, come at me!" (Archer)

Berserker and Archer charge at each other.

* * *

Ten minutes ago, inside the Einzbern Forest, there are three people running away, but one person suddenly falls.

"Saber! You can't run anymore. Don't try to push yourself any harder." (Shirou)

"What're you saying? I've experienced minor discomfort like this countless times. I am still more than capable of running." (Saber)

"Yare yare, you're really stubborn, aren't you?" (Shirou)

I say as pick her up in bridal style.

"What do you think you are doing?" (Saber)

"Rest up for a while and leave everything to me." (Shirou)

"Such insolence! Unhand me this instant! Are you suggesting that I might collapse due to a minor…" (Saber)

"Just do it! That's an order from your Master!" (Shirou)

"If she doesn't do as you say, maybe you should use a Command Seal." (Rin)

"That's not fair!' (Saber)

"Then do as you're told, okay? We've wasted too much time already!" (Saber)

I say with a tone full of authority, which makes Saber give in.

"You as well, Rin. Get on my back." (Shirou)

"Huh?" (Rin)

"Just do it. We have to run as far as possible and call Archer back!" (Shirou)

"Okay." (Rin)

Rin agrees immediately when I mention Archer. That's right, we still have Archer left to save.

"Okay. Hold tight, you two!" (Shirou)

 _Self-Reinforcement: Level 20. Completed._

With this, I run straight with all my might. Even with this, I don't think we can return to my house without leaving Archer behind. We need to find a place to hide in this forest.

"Rin. Do we have any places to hide in this forest?" (Shirou)

"Yes. There is a ruin to the left. Archer spotted that place on our way in to the castle. He said we should use it as a hideout if things didn't go well." (Rin)

"Okay. We'll go there." (Shirou)

I turn left and run with all my might again. After about five minutes of running, we finally arrive at the hideout.

I put Saber in the bed.

"Even if Illyasviel is chasing after us, it should still take them a while to get here. If they take their time searching for us, we might be able to stay hidden until daybreak." (Rin)

"Then, let's call Archer back." (Shirou)

"Okay. By the authority of my Command Seal, I order you… Come to me, Archer!" (Rin)

A bright light appears make me cover my eyes. When the light die out, I see Archer is sitting on the ground, tattered.

 **Einzbern Castle**

"He disappears?!" (Illya)

Illya shouts surprisedly. The Reality Marble begins to fade away, and slowly the world around them goes back to normal.

"Did he die? No. So Rin call him back. That Archer, my Heracles was killed four times by a single Servant… FOUR times. How is that possible?" (Illya)

Illya mutter in shock and anger as she looks at her Servant. His body is stabbed by multiple swords of all kind.

"You didn't go easy on him, did you, Berserker? Hurry up and heal your wounds! We're going to go kill those four right away!" (Illya)

Berserker's wounds begin to close in a second. He is now as good as new.

 **Abaddoned house**

"Oh my… Are you okay, Archer?" (Rin)

"Do you still alive there?" (Shirou)

"Unfortunately for you, yes, I'm still alive." (Archer)

Archer answers with a smirk.

"So, did you manage to kill that monster?" (Shirou)

"No. That guy is too much for me. I can only kill him four times before being transported to this place." (Archer)

"Four times, huh? So we still have six times left. Not an easy task in this situation. Well, at least you are still alive." (Shirou)

"You should go to your Astral Form to recover, Archer." (Rin)

"I'm planning to do that, anyway." (Archer)

Archer begins to fade away.

"What now, Rin?" (Shirou)

"We will fight, of course. If we can get Saber back on her feet, we can come up with a plan or two to get us out of this." (Rin)

"That's the only choice we have here. I still need some time to prepare and Archer can't fight anymore… But I don't have any way to make her recover." (Rin)

"She's just weak because she's out of mana. If we can supply her with a certain amount of mana, her abilities should manifest just like the always have." (Rin)

"You can forget it if it involves making her attack anybody." (Shirou)

"There aren't any human souls out here in the forest that you can make her feed off of. There's a more reliable way. We'll transplant some of your Magic Circuits into Saber." (Rin)

"Rin, that would…" (Saber)

"I'll put the two of you into a sympathetic state and reconnect your spiritual pathways. If we don't do a transplant, your power will never reach Saber, Shirou." (Rin)

"Transplant my Magic Circuits into Saber?" (Shirou)

"But to a mage, his Magic Circuits are more precious to him than life itself." (Saber)

"You have a point. Plus, it's effectively the same as ripping out some of the nerves that run through your body. If we do this, Shirou will have to endure that strain." (Rin)

"Can you do this?" (Shirou)

"I will make it work. But if you aren't left with enough Magic Circuits, it'll be a fatal flow to you as a mage. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to become a mage." (Rin)

"That risk is too great to ask Shirou to bear." (Saber)

"No, let's do it." (Shirou)

"Shirou?" (Saber)

"Are you absolutely sure?" (Rin)

"Of course I am. We will all die if we don't do this anyway. Besides, I want to smack that arrogance face of that kid." (Shirou)

"All right, if that's your decision." (Rin)

Rin suddenly comes and kiss me. What the…! I push her out immediately. Saber looks at us with her eyes wide-opened.

"What are you doing at a time like this?" (Shirou)

"It's some prep work we have to do before we can start the rite. This won't be easy on Saber, either. If I don't make you a little flustered, too, we won't be in a proper balance." (Rin)

I can imagine Archer is laughing at me behind the scene.

"Aren't there any alternate options that we could try?" (Saber)

Rin doesn't say anything as she begins to undress Saber. I don't think I like where this is going.

"Rin? Wait…" (Saber)

"For the transplant's preliminary steps, we have to increase contact as much as possible." (Rin)

Rin begins to touch Saber in a sexual way. I really don't like where this is going.

"Shirou, what're you waiting for? Stop Rin this instant." (Saber)

No, I want to enjoy this scene for a…. Bad thought, I'm the one that need to be stopped this instant. Clear your mind, Shirou!

"If I stop now, the rite won't succeed. Come on, Shirou! You, too!" (Rin)

Rin says as she push Saber down the bed.

"Me, too?" (Shirou)

"This is all to increase our chance of success." (Rin)

So it's my turn now, huh? Stop thinking dirty, Shirou! This is necessary to help Saber. Clear your mind, clear your mind…

"Okay. Here I go." (Shirou)

I change place with Rin as she starts to chant.

"Anfang, Seine Seele.

Deckungen mit ihrem Ursprung.

Meine Arbeit schutzt ihn und fuhrt ihn zu ihrer Seele…" (Rin)

As Rin finishes her chant, I feel like my soul is going out of my body. I stare intensely at Saber as a white light appears in my sight.

"What the!?"

When I open my eyes, I see myself falling into some kind of hole. When I fall to the light, I see myself floating above magma.

"Where am I? Where's Saber? Oh, I'm already inside her. So if I can get close to her essence and share my Magic Circuits with her, I'll…" (Shirou)

Suddenly, a howl catches my attention.

"A… dragon?!" (Shirou)

When it sees me, it flies toward me. It opens its mouth widely as if to devour me. I tries to dodge but it's too late. The dragon has bite off my right arm.

"Gahhh!" (Shirou)

Not stopping at this, the dragon flies up again to eat my whole. I can't do anything but accept my fate.

"Saber…" (Shirou)

Suddenly the scene changes as I see Saber standing on some strange magic circle, a golden sword in her hand.

"Shirou…" (Saber)

My vision goes black again.

When I open my eyes, I find Saber lies on my left, under my left arm and Rin on my right, under my right arm. How was I in this state?

"Shirou…" (Saber)

"Whoa!" (Shirou)

I get up immediately. Did I unconsciously do that?

"G-Good morning, Saber." (Shirou)

Saber gets up too. She quickly cover her chest, her face flustered.

"Good morning to you, too, Shirou." (Saber)

Rin is still sleeping soundly. I'd better not wake her up.

"So, how do feel, Saber? Better?" (Shirou)

"Yes, now that I'm able to resupply myself with mana." (Saber)

"Look like it worked, huh?" (Shirou)

"I must apologize, Shirou. When I took your Magic Circuits, I did my utmost to take only the bare minimum that I required. However, that bare minimum was too much." (Saber)

"You don't have to apologize about that." (Shirou)

"Nevertheless…" (Saber)

"I stick to Reinforcement magic, so I don't think I'll miss them. I think we transplanted Magic Circuits that I don't normally use." (Shirou)

"I don't know if it's true or not, but I feel an incredible amount of mana pours into me." (Saber)

It must be because I do the transplantation while in the Reinforcement state. Then I'm somehow able to reinforce my Magic Circuits. I did something incredible without noticing, huh? I need to check something.

 _Over Limit: 90%._

90%, huh? Good. Ten minutes left and it'll finish.

"Oh, you two are awake." (Rin)

Rin rises from the bed.

"You two are looking hale and hearty. That's good news. Now, let's get the war council started." (Rin)


End file.
